Hidden Within
by XinfinityforeverX
Summary: Fang and Willow have been friends forever. They do everything together, until feelings get involved. After a kiss at the beach, Willow realizes that she has to keep things from Fang, so that things don't change drastically. But, after Fang breaks up with his girlfriend, will Willow finally have a chance? Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what she's willing to keep hidden within.


Will's POV:

 _Naturally, people would assume things. It's human nature. I mean, we go out to eat together weekly and catch movies all the time. We walk through the halls of school, talking and laughing. Obviously, people would think we're a couple. He drops me off and picks me up at my classes, for god's sake. I'm at his house so much that when I think of the word "home", his house comes to mind. But, no. We aren't together. We have never been. He has a gorgeous foreign girlfriend. Granted, she lives in France and they never see each other all up close and personal but, they care about each other. You can see it when they look at each other, even though it's through a computer screen. I'm happy for him. He's my bestest buddy and that's all I have ever wanted. His happiness. If that's true, though, then why is there always a twinge of pain in my heart when he talks about her?_

 _-W xx_

"Yo, Will, time for hell." Fang grabs his beanie off of my head as I close my journal.

"Hey! Give it back!" I exclaim and hop up from his bed.

We had one of our many sleepovers last night. We have them at least twice during the school week and on weekends. Most of the time, it's an accident, which is why I keep extra clothes here.

I chase Fang around his room. I corner him and he smirks before raising his arm up above his head, using his height to his advantage.

"You little…" I grumble, trying to reach high enough to get the hat.

He snickers and reaches his hand up even higher.

"Okay, okay , haha," I sarcastically laugh, "Mock my height. Now give it!"

He laughs and puts the beanie back on my head. I adjust it and fix my hair.

"I think my mom made pancakes. Let's go." Fang pulls me out of his room by the arm.

I run down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. But, of course, Fang takes three steps at once and makes it down before me.

He smirks at me, "I beat you again, shortstack. For a tree, you're pretty small."

He constantly makes fun of my name, which is Willow, like the tree. He thinks it's absolutely hilarious.

"I'm not small, Fangles. I'm 5'10. You're just over six feet tall so, you're like gargantuan." I sass.

He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen, me following suit.

"Good morning." I smile at Fang's mother as I sit at the island next to Fang.

To be honest, she's more of a mother to me than mine ever was. She's, like, the nicest person ever and super comforting to be around, not to mention, she makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the whole world.

"Good morning, Willow. It's nice to see you here this morning." She smiles at me, putting a plate of pancakes in front of Fang and I.

"Come on, Mom, this isn't a rare sight. She sleeps here constantly." Fang says before stuffing a bite of pancake into his mouth.

""That's no reason to lose our manners, now is it, Fang?" his mother puts a plate that contains, at least, a pound of bacon on it in front of us.

We quickly devour the mountain of meat, along with the pancakes, until there is only one piece of bacon left. Fang's obsidian eyes instantly catch my bright evergreen ones, declaring war.

We literally used our knives as swords, as our hands fought over the plate. We were in legit battle mode. After all, bacon is serious business.

Fang won, like always, and ate the bacon over-exaggeratedly. I roll my eyes and get up from the island, heading up to his room.

I pull the beanie, which I stole from Fang after I woke up this morning, off of my head and cringe at my hat hair. I grab the spare hairbrush that I keep here and bring it through the chestnut waves, dyed with an ombre, which I have to call hair. I see Fang walk in and he takes the brush from my hand, helping me with the back of my hair.

"You should ditch the beanie and let me braid your hair." Fang offers as he brings the brush away from my head.

"But, the beanie is my signature thing!" I complain.

"So? Surprise them." he wraps a strand of my hair around his finger.

Fang was always like that. Always telling me to do something outside of my comfort zone. I love that.

Besides, he'd braided my hair multiple times before when he just decided to play with it. My hair reached down to almost my waist so, it gave him plenty of something to mess with when he was bored. Now that I think about it, he's the only one who's ever actually been allowed to touch my hair.

"What're you thinking about?" Fang asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. You can do my hair, if you want." I agree.

His lopsided grin, the one that he's had since he was little, crosses over his face and he brings the brush through my hair one last time before beginning to weave it into a braid.

He finishes with ease and I try to push him out of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he laughs.

"I'm getting changed. How many times have we had this conversation?" I try to push him more but, he's a lot stronger than me.

"I don't understand the big deal. I've seen you in a bikini, what's the difference?" Fang grabs the door frame with his left hand.

"Like I've said a million and three times before, there is a difference between a swimsuit and underwear. Now, get out!" I push him out of the door frame and close the door, locking it.


End file.
